Fire and Ice
by Ravyn Ayame
Summary: When Dojima decides to quit, the STN sends in a new hunter. She is an ice craft user and she a Robin seem to have some kind of past together. What could it be? (OCxA, RxM In later chapters)
1. The Replacement

The Replacement

Since the day began, it had only gotten drearier. It was gradually getting colder and any patch of blue sky there had been that morning was now gone. A black Lamborghini Diablo pulled up in front of the STN-J. Out of it stepped a young woman with long burgundy hair, and light gray eyes. Her entire outfit was made of formfitting black leather, which was long sleeved and ended about at her mid neck. Her black boots clicked on the sidewalk and her trenchcoat flapped behind her.

The woman walked into the entrance hall of the STN-J and was stopped by the doorman.

"Hello ma'am. Can I help you?" He asked looking her stunning figure over.

She pulled out a badge and showed it to him.

" My name is Ravyn. I was transferred from the STN-UK. I am to begin my work here today." She said, with a beautiful British accent.

"Ah, yes. Amon informed me that you would be coming. Wait here, I'll page Amon." He said as Ravyn nodded.

She looked around the entrance hall. It wasn't nearly as beautiful as the STN-UK's. It was actually quite dark and dreary, but it suited her well. She heard a low voice coming around the corner accompanied by a higher, more boyish voice.

"But Amon! Why are they sending a replacement for Dojima?" the higher voice said.

"Because she quit. You know that Sakaki. Besides I heard this new replacement is an Ice craft user, and is very experienced." The voice who Ravyn assumed was Amon said.

Ravyn watched as a tall man with black hair, and a shorter boy with brown hair rounded the corner and approached her.

" You must be the replacement." The tall man said. "I'm Amon, the leader of the STN-JS Witch Hunter team, and this is Sakaki…"

" Ravyn…" she offered her name in return, and held out her hand to shake his and the boy's.

"Follow us." Amon said after he shook her hand.

They walked down a long hallway and then up a flight of stairs. Amon stopped in front of a pair of glass doors. Quickly punching in a code, he led them inside. Sitting behind the desk was a middle-aged man. He stood when Ravyn walked in.

" Ah, you must be our new hunter. What is your name?" He said, with a bit of a flourish.

" My name is Ravyn." She responded.

" Have you a surname?" He asked her. She shook her head. " Ah, very well. My name is Administrator Zaizen, the leader of all STN operations in Japan."

"Nice to meet you sir." Ravyn bowed.

Zaizen sat back down at his desk. He lit a cigar and then quickly studied Ravyn.

" Amon tells me that you are an ice-craft user. I assume that is correct?" He said, lifting one eyebrow.

" It is."

" Would you care to demonstrate for us? I am a bit skeptical. After all, the last craft-user that was brought in here was barely in control of her craft." He said.

Ravyn nodded. She brushed back her burgundy hair and then lifted out her right hand, palm up. She concentrated and then particles of light began to dance on her palm and then meld together. Now there was an ice dagger levitating above her palm. Quickly she lowered her palm, but the dagger remained where it was. She glanced at the wall behind Zaizen and released the dagger with her mind. It was a blur as it flew within an inch a Zaizen's head. Then it neatly lodged itself dead center in the picture behind Zaizen.

Zaizen, Amon, and Sakaki were stunned. It was unnerving to see a user that had that much control over their craft.

"I assume that skepticism about my craft is no longer neaded?"

Zaizen nodded, and then uttered that they were dismissed.

Though he was unnerved by this new hunter, Amon didn't show it. Once again he was leading the new hunter through the halls of the STN-J. The next place they were heading was to introduce her to the rest of the team.


	2. The Craft

The Craft

Ravyn silently followed Amon while Sakaki trailed behind her. This time they went up five flights of stairs and came to a sliding metal door with dents on it.

"What are the dents from?" Ravyn asked.

" We had an incident with a former hunter." Amon said shortly.

"That's reassuring…" Ravyn muttered under her breath.

Amon punched in another code and the door slid open. Ravyn walked into a large office that smelled strongly of stale coffee. In one corner sat a boy of about 16 years of age. He had blonde hair and wore glasses. At another station sat a woman with brown hair. And then Ravyn saw _her. _Robin Sena.

Ravyn was stunned to find that Robin was still alive. Robin looked up from her work desk and gasped, quickly jumping to her feet.

" What is she doing here?!" Robin growled, sparks beginning to ignite around her.

" Nice to see you again too, Sena…" Ravyn replied nonchalantly.

" Amon, get her out of here before I hurt her." Robin murmured, tiny flames licking her body.

" Shut up Sena, I'm not here to kill you… this time." Ravyn smirked.

At that moment, Robin sent a burst of flames at Ravyn. Ravyn summoned a shield of ice that protected her from the flames. She then shattered the shield and sent the pieces flying at Robin. All of the thousands of pieces hit their individual targets and Robin was pinned to the wall by the ice shards that were embedded in her clothes. She was miraculously unscathed.

" A word of advice Sena, don't cross me. Next time, I wont hesitate about finishing you off. I've had enough of your childish games." Ravyn growled.

Ravyn left Robin pinned to the wall as she turned around to meet her other comrades. They were all staring at her with their mouths open, including Amon.

" The ice will melt…" Ravyn said to snap them out of their trances.

Amon closed his mouth and then blinked a few times. He wasn't sure that he liked this new hunter.

"Right…well, this is Karasuma," Amon said pointing to the woman. "And this is Michael, and I suspect that you'll meet the chief at the meeting later today. Um, I hate to tell you this but the living arrangements we made for you are with Robin."

Robin gave a surprised cry while Ravyn simply smiled and laughed.

"Two birds living in one nest…this should be interesting…" Ravyn said as a voice resounded over the intercom.

"HUNTERS. THE MEETING WILL TAKE PLACE IN 5 MINUTES. PLEASE BE THERE. THAT IS ALL."

"Alright, lets head down." Karasuma said.

At this time, Robin was still pinned to the wall. Amon looked at Ravyn sternly and she sighed. With a wave of her hand, the ice crystals burst and Robin was released. There wasn't a single hole in her clothing.

They reached the meeting room in two minutes and all took their seats, Ravyn occupying Dojima's old one. Four minutes later, an older man who was short and squat walked into the room.

" You're late Chief." Michael said.

" Shut up Michael." He replied. "Ah, you must be Ravyn! I am Chief Kosaka, the one in charge of all of your missions."

"Nice to meet you Chief."

The Chief bowed and then clapped his hands to grab every ones attention. He nodded at Michael and a hologram of a tall man with long silver hair and green eyes appeared on the table.

" Okay people, this is your new target. Michael, give them his background." He said while Michael began to speak.

" His name is Phaeton. 27 years of age. 6'3" tall. 175 pounds. He is a craft user as well."

"Which craft?" Ravyn asked.

" That's the thing. No one's for sure. It seems that he has the ability to adopt the craft of any witch he comes across and then use it against them, which is impossible." He responded.

" Nothing is impossible…" Amon stated.

" Right. Well anyway, he leads a group of witches that call themselves the Elect. Over the past few months they have been attacking and killing hunters."

Sakaki shifted uncomfortably. He was a hunter sure enough, but he didn't use a craft, thus rendering him weaker than the others. If the Elect were to attack, he could rest assured that he would be the first one killed.


End file.
